


I Feel You In My Heart

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Series: It's just you and no one else [1]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: AU where the Stones never became popular and famous but ended up with totally ordinary jobs and normal lives instead. Mick and Keith are basically married, Brian never died, and of course they all share their mutual love for music...





	I Feel You In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
as mentioned, I have been working on this new story here. So far it's just a oneshot, capturing a scene from Mick and Keith's life when they're both in their mid-50s. I have some additional scenes planned, starting in the 60s, leading through their lives in single connected chapters which I could write and add eventually if you like and if I get around to it. Until then, this will be a oneshot (and I'll be back focusing on Far From Perfect, however I just had to get this one here out of my head first^^). Hope you enjoy it, I definitely loved writing it, because I wanted to do something for a change where they are a bit older already...
> 
> p.s. the story title is a line from Nineteen by Tegan and Sara

London - 1998

Coming home late from work, even on a weekend, was part of his job description and always had been as a journalist. But Mick didn't want it any other way, everything else, an ordinary 9-5 job at the office, always had seemed too boring for his likes. He'd worked for various papers, magazines, even radio stations during all the years that he'd been doing this job and he still loved it like he always had. It never got old or boring, it never was the same, he always got to meet so many new people, got to report about varied topics. Most of the time, though, he'd been a culture and music journalist. Writing about the bands that were playing in town, theatre plays or art exhibitions taking place, commenting on the latest movies or records. 

This night, he had been sent to the opening of a new museum for the modern arts, where he had interviewed the director, some trustees and artists. Afterwards, he had to write his article right there before dropping it off at the editorial office so that it could be printed in the next day's paper. Only then he was ready to go home. It wasn't always an easy job but nevertheless he enjoyed it a lot and he had never thought of doing anything else. 

When he finally arrived home, it was past 11:30pm and he almost was surprised to find Keith still up, watching telly in the living room, with their dog sound asleep next to him. 

"Hey, did you wait up for me, love?", Mick inquired by way of greeting. Then he walked over to where he was huddled up on the couch, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips before shortly patting their dog's head. 

"Hey, baby", Keith returned, a little smile spreading on his face. "I was over at Brian's, jamming a little and only came back a while ago", he explained, as he switched the telly off. 

"How's Brian? I didn't see him in weeks…", Mick said, sitting down on the couch with Keith. 

"He's doing fine, and Emily too. Actually I had dinner with them earlier. Jamming was also fun, recently I came up with a new song, so I played it to him and Brian thinks it's a nice one", Keith told him and Mick could clearly see that sparkle in his eyes, this excitement he got whenever he was talking about his music. 

It had always been like this, for as long as Mick knew him and he'd always found it very endearing. For Keith, it had never been a question that he'd be doing anything else than something involving music. Eventually, he had become a private music teacher, giving guitar and piano lessons. Additionally, Keith and one of their mates, Ronnie, had opened a record shop some years back. Everything had always been about music in Keith's life. In earlier years, they'd all played in a band together, with Brian and some other friends, Mick being their singer. Every now and again they'd had some gigs at pubs or small clubs, but it all was just for fun and except for Keith and Brian, none of them really had ambitions to take it any further. Throughout the years, they all still kept jamming together, had the one or other gig every couple of months or so, even now they sometimes played at some small local events. But it never developed into anything bigger than that. There had been times, where both of them, Mick and Keith, wondered whether they actually could have made it, if only all of them would have been completely behind it. But it was nothing more than castles in the air now. 

"That's great, I'm glad you had a nice evening, baby", he mentioned, smiling and putting out a hand to gently run it over Keith's thigh. 

"How was your museum thing?", Keith wanted to know then, looking at him curiously. 

"Same old...fancy dresses, sparkling wine, people giving speeches and caring more about who showed up or who didn't than about the actual art", Mick summed it up, snorting a little. It truly went like this most of the time, but it still was entertaining, meeting all these people, getting to make all these experiences. 

"I know why I never wanted to accompany you to these events", Keith gave back, jokingly and put his hand over Mick's which was resting on his knee, squeezing it lightly. 

"Well, it's not like I'm going there for fun", he pointed out, grinning. 

"No? I thought you only were there for the sparkling wine and appetisers", Keith grinned back at him and Mick had to chuckle. 

They kept gazing at each other for a moment, both slightly smiling, as they were sitting on their couch in the home they'd built together and had been living in for ages now. Mick was feeling all warm and fuzzy looking at Keith, even after all these years spent together, after being basically married, of course not legally though, for over twenty years. Despite it being almost forty years since they first met and eventually fell for each other, to Mick, Keith was still the most handsome and the most charming man he had ever laid eyes on. His hair might be growing greyer with time, and his wrinkles got deeper with each passing year, but so did Mick's. Keith also wasn't young enough anymore by now to compensate for his beer belly too well. But Mick didn't care about any of this, quite on the contrary, he still loved him exactly like he did over thirty years ago. Maybe even more so now, after everything they'd been through together, all the wonderful times and all the struggles. Mick was aware only too well that Keith was somewhat self conscious about his belly, since he dared to confess it to him, sounding all awkward and insecure about it. That's why he always tried to make sure to show Keith that it was alright and he didn't mind, that he still thought he was incredibly attractive either way. He'd randomly hug him close from behind when standing in the kitchen, holding him and whispering in his ear that he loved him. He'd be wrapping his arm around him, spooning him when laying in bed, lovingly running his hand over Keith's stomach until he told him to stop because it was tickling him. Or he'd caress him with his lips, spreading dozens of little kisses there when they were making love, because he wanted Keith to know that he loved all of him, every last little part of him, even after all these years. And despite them ever growing older, he still wanted him as badly as he wanted him when they were only 22 or 35. 

For Mick, it had always been Keith, even if they had some rough times because they felt like they were getting tired of each other and needed a break. Or at least Mick did, trying to find something else, doing things differently. But getting through this eventually had probably brought them together even closer and everything was long fine between them by now. Mick had always wanted to grow old with Keith and that's what they were doing now, spending the rest of their lives together, treasuring the time they had. With the years they'd learned how to get along best, how to respect, how to forgive, how to find compromises. There had been a time of great struggle, a lot of shouting and fighting, cheating even, and the most painful heartbreak. But they were long over that now. They still had their little quarrels every now and again, but without this, it probably wouldn't be a true marriage. Mick was incredibly proud and amazingly happy about how things had turned out to be between him and Keith. And when looking at him now, seeing the wrinkles on Keith's face and the strands of grey in his hair, it was just a reminder of the life they had shared together. Because when Keith was smiling at him like that, a little mischievously and amazingly sweet, Mick could still see that shy boy he first met all these decades ago. And he still loved him like he did all these years ago. Of course, they'd both grown up, grown apart even at one point, but essentially, Keith still was that one man who managed to completely take Mick's breath away. Keith still could make him laugh like no other, even during the bad times, his laugh always cheered him up, because it was infectious. He wasn't just that shy but roguish boy anymore, but he still was as warm-hearted and wonderful as he'd ever been. 

"What about that new song you came up with? Will you play it to me?", he eventually asked, ripping himself out of his thoughts. 

"Tomorrow", Keith simply meant, playing around with Mick's fingers almost absent-mindedly. 

"Yeah, sure...will you tell me what it is about, though?"

"I always write them for you, baby. You should know that by now", Keith gave back and even despite him chuckling about it, he almost sounded coy, which was incredibly endearing to Mick. 

"I know. I just wanted you to say it", he admitted, smiling and squeezing Keith's knee. 

Of course, he knew. Keith had long ago told him that many of the songs he came up with were inspired by Mick. It was amazingly flattering and had left him at a loss for words loads of times, despite being great with words otherwise. But Keith was the only one who managed to completely sweep him off his feet, always had been. 

"You're a git", Keith complained jokingly, nudging his shoulder with his own. 

"You love me, though", Mick teased him, throwing him a daring glance. 

"Always", Keith returned with a wink, but Mick knew he meant it. 

"I love you too", he said, more seriously now, before leaning in closer, softly pecking Keith's lips. 

"Are you tired, babe?", he asked him then and Keith only nodded in reply. "Me too", Mick admitted, so they eventually decided to lay down to rest. 

After getting changed and climbing into bed, where Keith was already lying, Mick scooted closer to him, embracing him from behind and wrapping an arm around him. Slowly, he let his hand trail down over Keith's chest, resting it against his belly, nuzzling his face against the back of his head, breathing in his well-known scent. 

"Sleep well, love", he softly said then, pressing a quick kiss to Keith's neck. 

"Night, baby", Keith mumbled back, halfway asleep already. Mick smiled against his back, and as he closed his eyes, on his mind there was the memory of Keith, as he first met him when they were just two boys, only nineteen years old.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I read Mick & Keith by Chris Salewicz, a really worthwhile and entertaining biography about them with a lot of insights into the Stones' history, their music, but also a lot about their personal lives. There were loads of things I didn't know yet and that were really surprising and interesting to find out. Anyway, in this book it also said that Mick, while studying politics and economics at LSE, first thought about becoming either a politican or a journalist, that's where I stole that idea for a job from^^  
(hilariously, at first I also studied politics and economics and wanted to become a journalist, I thought that's quite funny lol...and I, too, ended up with an entirely different job now xD)


End file.
